1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting and packaging formed traditional cuts of pork and more particularly to an efficient process of selectively cutting a whole pork loin into traditional cuts at successive saw stations, moving the cuts to collecting locations, and packaging the traditional cuts in a package tray in a preselected combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically and to date there has been no established procedure for cutting pork loins into the various traditional cuts and thereafter forming packages of preselected content. The operation has been mostly manual with individuals cutting loins into sections and then depositing the cut sections in an accumulation bin with similar and random cut sections. Thus packaging is thereafter developed by drawing the needed cuts from the various collection bins in no particular order, the individual packers moving from one bin to another to withdraw the needed cuts for the package being created.
Thus the traditional method of packaging such products is a random one driven by the pace of the individuals involved in forming the package. There is no programmed and reliable manner in which to provide production efficiency with this system.
There is a clear and urgent need for a controlled system of forming and packaging traditional cuts of loin that can be measured for efficiency and adjusted for greater output and reliability. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.